Just Another Saturday
by iciclegirl235
Summary: YOU ARSEHOLE!" "...you bloody flobberworms!" "Malfoy's fantasies..." "...lowly peasant?" "...woke even James up!" What is going ON?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Next Gen characters. (Nor can I come up with a more creative disclaimer.)**

"YOU ARSEHOLE! YOU COMPLETE IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU EVEN _THINK_ TO SHOW HIM THAT PICTURE-

"Rosie, dear, I just wanted to show him the, ah, _real_ _you_-

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy! You know exactly why you did that! And I'd be _delighted _if you'd care to explain to me! And DON'T CALL ME ROSIE!"

"Come on now, love. _I_ thought you looked adorable in that picture, and if Marcs can't appreciate it, why should he be your boyfriend-

"AAAARGH!! YOU FRUSTRATE ME _SO_ MUCH, IT MAKES ME WONDER WHY YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!! AND DON'T CALL ME LOVE!"

"Now don't you think you're being a bit overdramatic about this whole thing, Red? Or, maybe we could continue this, say…somewhere _other than the corridor to the great hall?_"

"NO! If it makes you feel any better, let's have _more_ people watching! Why, overdramatic? OVERDRAMATIC? OVERDRAMATIC IS SHOWING MY BOYFRIEND A PICTURE OF ME _DRUNK_ DURING NEW YEARS' LAST YEAR WEARING NOTHING BUT MY MUM'S NIGHTGOWN AND HUGO'S CANNONS ROBES WHILE DOING THE SALSA! AND DON'T CALL ME RED!"

"You have to admit, Rose, you looked pretty hot in that, remember how Lucas came up to you and-

"Yeah, and my Chudley Cannon robes clashed quite wonderfully with your hair, if I do say so my-

"Shut up, Lily, Hugo! What are you two even _doing_ here?"

"Uuum, Rose, darling, you and Scorpius are yelling so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if you woke even _James_ up! On a _Saturday morning_!"

"Louis, why are YOU down here? And Al? And Alice? And- WAIT A MINUTE…WHERE'S MALFOY?!?!?"

"Ummm-

"Well, you see-

"Rosie, you were quite scary, we had to do something-

"You can't blame us for letting him-

"Hey there, Rose."

"Wha- Scorp, we thought you left-

"Yeah, well, I thought it wouldn't be fair for me to leave you in the wrath of our _always_ charismatic Rosie here, so you can take the crew and scram, mate."

"Uh, um, yeah, yeah, that's fine, come on guys, let's get outta here. Lils, could you clear the halls?"

"No problem, Al. OI, ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA HAVE A LIFE AND EXPERIENCE AT LEAST _SOME_ OF IT'S PLEASURES WILL LEAVE NOW! YEAH, THAT MEANS YOU, HARRISON!"

"Now, Potter, when you say 'pleasures' do you mean-

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Warrings. Now I suggest you get your face out of here before something other than your face gets _extremely_ injured."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sod off, Parker."

Everyone in the corridors evacuated, leaving a fuming Rose and a smirking Scorpius alone.

"Now Malfoy, I'm only going to ask nicely one more-

"I was fucking jealous, all right?"

Whatever Rose was going to say never came, as she gaped at Scorpius like a fish.

"Are you kiddi-

"I was fucking jealous of the prat, alright? I was hoping he'd break up with you, or you'd break up with him, or _something_-

"So you're saying, you _fancy_ me."

"No."

Rose, once again, assumed the expression of an aquatic vertebrate animal.

"But then how did-

"I don't fancy you, Rose. I _love_ you. I'm crazy in love with you, and have been…since…since I saw you snogging Lewis Hemmings in 4th year."

Rose transformed into a tomato.

"You _saw_ that? Why, you-

"It didn't look that great, to be honest, you looked like you were kissing a frog-

"Frogs turn into princes, you know."

Scorpius looked at her strangely, and Rose the Tomato ripened into a cherry.

Then he laughed.

"That's another thing I love about you. You're so _strange_-

"Wait a minute, did you say you _love me?"_

"And there's another one; you seem so bright but you tend to be so slow-

"You, Scorpius Malfoy, Greek God, love me, Rose Weasley, lowly peasant?"

Scorpius looked at her, then smirked. "Hmm, Greek God, there's a new one. I've heard many, Prince of Slytherin, Blondie, Ferret-Face- but that's a new one from you, Rose."

Rose wondered if it was possible for the ground to swallow her up. Because if it was, now would be the moment…

Scorpius noticed if he reached out just a little bit he could touch her long, butterfly lashes and feel her pale pink lips against his…

Rose glanced up at Scorpius for a second to see his expression, he was looking at her lips with such fascination Rose looked down again, in the process biting her bottom lip.

Scorpius internally groaned. Honestly, that was just too much for him. Biting her lip...the last straw.

"Rose, if you don't like what I'm about to do, it's your completely your fault for tantalizing me so."

Then he kissed her, and Rose didn't even have time to be surprised or embarrassed or even happy. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, and all they could feel were the fireworks and electricity.

When they finally pulled apart, only out of the need to breathe, Rose had to say something.

"You know, Scorpius, I broke up with Marcs a week ago," Rose mused, her arms still around his neck.

"Wha-why-i-you…" Scorpius spluttered, lost for words. Then he looked at her a bit angrily.

"So you're telling me that whole scene in the hall was for…_nothing_?"

Rose pulled herself closer to him so that her figure was molded to his.

Scorpius gulped.

"But then we'd never have been able to do _that_," she said, indicating to their rather long make-out session. Rose licked her lips. "And then do it_ again_." And they took off from where they left off.

Meanwhile, behind the 5 statues in the corridor hid a 2 Potters, 2 Weasleys, and 1 Longbottom.

"I told her," whispered Lily Potter proudly. "I told her the yelling about the photo would work."

"Yeah, but did you tell her to say the whole 'frog prince' thing? 'Cause that was totally random," noted Hugo.

"Yeah, and the 'Greek God and lowly peasant' line? Horrendous," added Louis. "Poor girl, she really is mad for him."

"Hopefully he loves her back," said Alice. "Or he'll have to deal with _us_."

"Oh, don't you worry," snorted Al. "The things he said to me about her in the dorms…mate, you should've seen him the time he came over to our place during the summer before 5th year and Rose came _swimming_ with us, he-

"SHUT UP, AL!" Lily, Hugo, Louis, and Alice said. "I'd prefer not to listen to Malfoy's fantasies about my sister," Hugo said, disgusted.

"Shh, you bloody flobberworms, the lovebirds might hear us," whispered Alice furiously. Then they all burst into fits of silent laughter.

"_Bloody flobberworms_?" choked Al. "Are you fucking kidding me, Alice-

"Language, Al, 5th years in presence," Louis managed to say. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Louis, we were all there during Uncle Ron's hangover after New Years' last year-

"Hell yeah, man, mum washed his mouth out with soap after that one-

"Shh, shh you guys! They're looking!" whispered Al. They all froze.

The "lovebirds" were looking around for the source of the sound that sounded suspiciously like whispering. But when they didn't see anyone, they went back to their much preferred activity- which is known, in some places, as "making out."

With that, the 2 Potters, 2 Weasleys, and 1 Longbottom sneaked out from behind their statues and escaped the corridor leading to the Great Hall.

Well, that's one way to start a Saturday...

**Anticipate two sort of companion pieces for this: one, about the New Year's Eve Party last year and the other about the swimming during summer before 5th year. **

**But I'd like to know: Which one do you all want first? I'd love feedback- review!**

**~iciclegirl235~**


End file.
